


BIOWEAPON (Loki x Reader)

by anotherstrangetheory



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Relationship(s), Romance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherstrangetheory/pseuds/anotherstrangetheory
Summary: As a child, you were kidnapped by scientists working in the Preventives Center and Database, and were then experimented on. 10 years later, you have the ability of giving anyone you wish the symptoms of any contagious disease. You escape the Database and fall into the hands of the Avengers, where 4 years later you are called by brothers Thor and Loki to help them on their mission.This takes place during Thor Ragnarok and is an AU where Thor and Loki first seek help from the Avengers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	BIOWEAPON (Loki x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this will most likely be the longest chapter as I am describing the readers past. You can also find this fan fiction on watt pad, my username is "lowkeyactlikeloki" and it will have the same title. Thanks for reading!

Many writers of popular novels, which include the plot and story of one’s entire life, dwell on the thought of one simple action done by a character being capable of changing the course of their life completely. I like to think that this similar occurrence has happened to me many times throughout my life.

For example, the first time I became aware of the fact that impulse and sudden decisions are those that change your destiny was when I escaped from the Preventives Center and Database, a test center supposedly full of ‘scientists dedicated to finding the cure for multiple diseases’. I was kidnapped at the young age of 5 by two mysterious men (their facial features and how they captured me I do not recall) and taken to the Database. It was there that multiple tests and experiments were done on me; in this process, I was slowly transformed into a bioweapon and gained the nickname “Virus” from the awful men who changed me.

I feel it is of importance for me to add that I was chosen for these tests and experiments randomly - any other child who happened to wander far from their parents in the moment I was captured could be Virus now. It is merely my luck that I was captured and turned into such a being. (Pardon my over exaggeration with the use of ‘being’, my appearance didn’t change in the slightest, it was simply my abilities that I became cursed with).

In the process of gaining all abilities, I went through several stages, each lasting one year until I turned the age of 12. It brings me to boredom to recall what each stage held, but I do know this: after all seven stages of experimentation and torture to my existence were finally completed, I had the permanent ability of simply pointing at someone, or waving my hand in their direction, and with all of my intention speak the scientific name of any contagious disease known to man. After the word is spoken, and as long as I have my attention on this person (it can be more than one person, which is something I learned on my own while escaping) they will gain all of the symptoms of this disease. This can be incredibly effective and can leave one feeling paralyzed or defeated.

Of course, this ability had to be learned overtime, mostly with the micro-management and harsh words of my “teacher”, Dr. Posy, the slumped over man who wore the same suit each day, with a dark mustache and balding head barely complementing his asymmetrical facial structure. I can’t bring myself to fully discuss the teaching methods he chose to use, the same way it makes me feel sick to think of the dark, industrial room the lessons were held in - the stench of something dying still meets my senses each time I think of it. If I weren’t being experimented on, I would be in the study room. It was in there that I would have lessons consisting of at least 11 hours a day, 7 days a week, all on the scientific study of diseases, or Epidemiology. One can imagine that lessons on this subject would be of great difficulty for a child to understand, but it was all I knew, and all I learned.

To think I would be awake for 19 hours a day, 7 days a week, is incredible to imagine and is a constant reminder of the lack of mercy those people had. This gave me many psychological and physical health problems that I still deal with today, and almost drove me to insanity during the first year. Dr. Posy was the definition of a misogynistic and harsh man, who only used terrible words for motivation. If I didn’t understand a concept or got a question wrong, I would be met with rage and yelling from him. “Why did they choose the stupid child? Can’t you get this through your skull, Y/N?” Along with this would be multiple curse words and a degrading speech that quickly tore my confidence down.

I continued these studies after the seven stages were completed, which allowed the hours in the study room to be stretched significantly. Now, to continue with what was previously stated, It was at the age of 15 when I made the sudden and successful escape. I had no escape plan in mind that I truly believed would work, but I made the decision that I would use the skill and knowledge I gained from those in the Database to tear them down completely. 

You can believe you are intelligent, receive the highest education, get a career of high standards, or simply choose to feel superior compared to others due to your level of knowledge, but there is nothing more idiotic than choosing to create a powerful weapon without understanding that it could one day destroy you. In the midst of a narcissist feeling higher than another human being, the narcissist doing so can often forget that the one who they think they tower above has their own thoughts and feelings.

I recall leaving the study room quickly after Dr. Posy went to get something he had forgotten. Creaking open the metal door and looking into the hallway lit with bright lights, one of the scientists, whose name I do not remember yet had experimented on me on multiple occasions, stared at me with wide eyes. “What are you doing, Virus?” It was at that moment that my shock failed me, and I was left speechless and stiff. “You need to get back in the study room.” I had completely walked out of the door by then. “Virus?” He questioned, slowly walking towards me with a laptop in his hand. Suddenly, and without hesitation, I leveled my hand in the direction of his body and whispered the words “Guillain–Barré–Strohl syndrome.” 

With this, the man quickly fell to the ground and began to scream a defeated and piercing scream, one which I will never forget. More scientists came crowding in within a moment, all trying to grab a hold of me, some even coming in with chairs or books to throw at me, which is quite comical to think of, now that I recall it. However, I was terrified by this, and in between each clamor I would hear someone shouting “Virus!”, or “Y/N!”

As I was completely overwhelmed with the sight of so many people trying to take me down, I raised my hands up, now yelling the words “Guillain–Barré–Strohl syndrome!” Immediately, everyone within sight dropped to the floor and let out a collective scream. While standing within an ocean of white lab coats, chairs and books, a sense of accomplishment, something I had never truly felt before, completely washed over me. I could almost feel a small smile on my lips before remembering that there would be many more scientists I would have to go through before escaping, and with that my joy faded and was replaced with a strong sense of determination. 

I ran the fastest I could as I turned through the maze of my prison, shouting the same disease at each angry and shocked face along the way. The stairs were the hardest part, knowing it would be difficult to focus on keeping my balance while taking down everyone in sight. The further I went, the more force people tried to use - I saw many of them holding guns and tasers, but I was faster than them, and my reflexes allowed me to paralyze them one by one and as quickly as possible. 

Within only a few short minutes, I was met with the front doors of the facility. Right in front of me were the objects that had been the symbol of my longed for freedom for ten years of my life. I hesitated - I looked behind me at the tall staircase, and the ceiling towering at an impossible height, which had always amazed me. I smelled the rusty air with metallic undertones, all hoping that it would be my last time doing so. I could hear the distant echoes of someone coming down the stairs and calling my name. “Y/N? Y/N!” I smiled, knowing that they had nothing against me, and that they were foolish enough to create a weapon that could fight back. I looked back at the door while tears filled my eyes and used every part of me, every bit of anger that had been built up in that building, every piece of torment, and ran outside.

I ran until it hurt to breathe, yet I wouldn’t stop. The Database was in a very far off place in New York, essentially in the middle of nowhere, making it exceedingly difficult for me to escape. However, I was capable of taking everyone down who went in my way. The rest of that day was a blur - I recall believing even innocent citizens of New York, who had nothing to do with me, were my enemies plotting against me, which caused me to hurt many random people. As the sun set, I was still cursing people near towns and grocery stores with different diseases. For the first few months, I was truly paranoid that everyone knew about me and was plotting against me in some way. 

Of course, I was eventually arrested (I found my arrest and questioning to be a long and mundane process, and it is now lost in my subconscious). However, I remember waking up in my cell to an officer knocking on the door. “Miss L/N?” A woman with a surprisingly soft voice questioned. “Huh?” I replied, somewhat stunned by the sudden knocking. “You’re coming with me. You’re being transported to a different facility for further questioning.” I was confused by this statement - why would I have to be transported to an entirely different place just to be questioned? “But I thought I’ve already been questioned, what do you mean?” I asked. “Did you not hear me? I said further questioning. The people who will be questioning you specialize in people like you.” People like me? Although I was absolutely confused, I gave in and followed the woman to the main rooms of the jail, all while handcuffed, and it was then that I met Nick Fury.  
The next few days were a series of events that collided into only a few seconds in my head - I was transported to the Avengers Headquarters where I was given a long explanation from Nick Fury and the team of people living there consisting of why I’ve been transported there. They told me that I wasn’t in trouble and wouldn’t be jailed, with the exception that I would live with them in the headquarters and work with them when they found it necessary. Of course, I was utterly terrified of everyone there, still with my beliefs that they were against me and wanted to hurt me. I remember the conversation lasting until night time, as they continually explained that they were there to help me while I asked them various questions, all pointing to the fact that I was incredibly afraid and emotional about the situation. I did, in fact, directly ask if they were plotting against me, if they were there to hurt me, and if they were working with the Database. I was, of course, answered with “No,” to all three questions. I was eventually asked multiple questions about my past at the Database; I explained everything to them and finished by the time the sun set. I felt like a confused child, and I was. It ended with many tears, and although I tried to struggle at first, Steve Rogers embraced me - he was the first person to do so in years.

For the next 4 years, I slowly gained the trust of each avenger. I looked up to all of them, and would stay up with Mr. Rogers to ask him questions about things such as controlling emotions, and even things I hadn’t learned about the world, such as how to properly converse with others. I gained a close connection with Ms. Romanoff as well, as she taught me things no one bothered to teach me in regards to how to dress, manners, and overall how to be lady-like. I was also taught how to properly fight by everyone in the headquarters; I could tell they were nervous about upsetting me while training, most likely due to my past, but I never gave it any thought.

I remember my first mission that year - Tony Stark had a suit ready for me in my room; I was overly excited. It was a pitch black dress made out of latex, with a neon green biohazard symbol in the front of it, including long sleeves and a skirt that cascaded down my legs. The mask, however, was the most interesting part - it was a modern day gas mask that covered my entire face, and it had a button on the side that would make an incredibly loud amber alert-like sound when you pressed it. I thought it was deafening at first - my own personal battle cry meant to bring fear to my enemies. The battle, against Ultron, was fought somewhat quickly. I was very lucky to have survived, but the aftermath of Sokovia showed up in my nightmares.

It is now at the age of 19 that I listen to the urgent words from Thor, who I’ve heard much about, all while his brother, who looks somewhat different from Thor, crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “We need to find him. We went to the care home and he wasn’t there, but you look like you’re familiar with earth! Is there anywhere we could go? Anywhere that would lead us to where he is?” He says this awkwardly, looking down at me and smiling. As I hesitate to reply, I become increasingly aware of my awkward stance, although I attempt to smile back. “Um, I was locked up in a facility for more than half of my life, so I’m not actually that familiar with earth. But if everyone else is okay with it, I’d be happy to find him with you!” I turn back to the team of Avengers looking expectedly and smiling at me. “I don’t see why not,” Natasha says. I now realize that I don’t have to ask them to go somewhere, and begin to feel increasingly embarrassed. “Excellent! Well, Lady Y/N, let’s- Loki?” Thor suddenly looks down at Loki’s feet, where a golden, sparking ring swirls around him. “Woah, what the hell?” I shout, letting out a gasp at what lies in front of me. Loki, looking surprised himself, looks at Thor and I before replying, “This isn’t me.” Before I know it, he’s sucked into the ring and appears to go through the ground itself.


End file.
